


Call Me Maybe

by thegamechanger



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 01:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10844007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegamechanger/pseuds/thegamechanger
Summary: Alex is waiting to hear from Maggie after their first official date.





	Call Me Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> Set in a better world where Cat Grant never left Cat Co.  
> Yes, the title is necessary.  
> Also, Kara is that friend who double-,triple- and quadruple-texts you nonstop.

It's been four days since their first official date.

Alex gnawed on her bottom lip as she stared blankly at her computer screen. The work stream at the D.E.O had slowed down significantly and she's been spending a lot of time with Kara after she’d returned from Earth-1 but something felt amiss.

She wasn’t going to let it get to her, though. She started to loudly tap on her keyboard until a large hand fell on her shoulder.

“Is everything alright, Alex?” J’onn asked, his eyes squinting down at her as always. It felt ridiculous having him ask her something like that. He could so easily read her mind and just… understand. It was a bit frustrating at times but Alex knew that J’onn never did that kind of thing unless there was an emergency (it had been one of the first things they had discussed when he revealed himself as a Martian). Considering the matter that currently occupied her thoughts, she was grateful for it.

“I’m fine, J’onn. Thanks” she lied as she kept her eyes on the screen, “just trying to crunch my way through some databases”.

“The only thing you’re crunching right now is your keyboard. It’s distracting everybody”

As Alex turned to look around she found a lot of petrified faces that quickly turned when her eyes met theirs. Winn went as far as scrambling under his desk to avoid any further contact with the older Danvers.

“Go home” J’onn said in a commanding voice.

“What?! I just came in! Besides these databases…”

“Can wait for tomorrow, when you have dealt with whatever it is that’s bothering you”

“Nothing is bothering me!” Alex proclaimed, her voice a little too strong and rough to be considered professional. J’onn quirked his eyebrow at her tone and the brunette quickly tamed herself to the best of her ability.

“Go home, Danvers”

 

Back at her apartment, the silence only amplified the voices whispering in Alex’s head.

_She’s not really into you, she said so before. It was just because she was in a life threatening situation. You are making a fool of yourself._

She kept pacing and for a moment wondered if she would eventually wear the floor so much that it gave way, leaving her in her unsuspecting neighbors’ living room.

Her phone vibrated on the counter and Alex couldn’t get to it fast enough. She fumbled to unlock it and opened a message… from Kara.

Her younger sister had sent her a picture of young yellow Labrador retriever wearing an official blue vest.

‘He’s training to be a Seeing Eye dog!’ the message proclaimed enthusiastically, ‘they brought him to Cat Co. to see if he can handle people! And boy, can he’.

Another message arrived. This time the picture attached showed the yellow lab enthusiastically licking a clearly disgruntled Cat Grant.

‘I wish I was as brave as he is!’

Alex smiled at the message wistfully. She, too, wished to be as brave as that puppy, doing whatever he wanted. Like a certain detective.

A memory of a sweet phrase said in a fragile voice echoed in her mind. The touch of soft lips against hers…

Her phone buzzed again. It was another message from Kara.

‘He reminds me of you!’

Alex flushed. Her thumb still hovered over the phone and she bit her lip again. She had to stop doing that or she would eventually draw blood. That would be no good.

She took a deep breath and before she could stop herself, thumbed her way into her contact list and made the call.

The waiting tone was agonizing at best but when the woman on the other side picked up it felt as if the whole world was ten times brighter.

“It’s been a while, Danvers. NCPD has been flooded. How about we catch up at the bar tonight? Drinks are on me”

Maggie wasn’t a romantic, Alex knew it. But Alex didn’t need a romantic. She didn’t want one either.

“They better be”

She could hear the smile in her voice, could visualize the dimples so clearly that she almost reached out to touch them.

“I’ll see there at ten, Danvers”


End file.
